Owl, Horse, Shark!
by leextremekid
Summary: When a tomboy, a vicious shark and a loser come together, they make the ultimate trio. Pace Mafia School is quite fortunate - or unfortunate - to have this 'Ultimate Trio'. High School mafioso life isn't 'that' bad is it? But to Minerva, Squalo and Dino, it means war. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Mobile Phone

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 1: Mobile Phone

Dino stood in front of the mirror with his shirt tucked out as he scratched his fingers through his dishevelled blonde hair and boy, it was messy. His brown blazer was dirtied and his green trousers were the same. He let out a small pout and puffed his cheeks when suddenly his bedroom door opened. "Hey, Dino. You ready yet?" Dino's father's right hand man said while standing at the door.

"Y-yeah," Dino stuttered, "j-just give me a couple of seconds." He reached for his brown backpack and zipped it up as it sat next to his bed. Dino smiled as he picked it up and ran towards Romario.

…

Romario watched Dino fiddle with his school bag as he walked down the concrete stairs of the Cavallone mansion. "Dino, you better shape up as the next boss of the Cavallone Family…"

"Don't worry, Romario! I'm 15 now and I can take care of myse-" he suddenly slipped on the edge of the stairs and face planted on the ground. Romario sighed, "You say that but you're still tripping over stairs…"

* * *

Squalo sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window, gazing into the beautiful town of Pace. He heard his father in front of him babbling aimlessly about some big 'kidnapping'. Squalo sighed and pulled out his phone, pressing down several buttons with his thumb.

* * *

Minerva skipped across the bridge while twirling her red side braid around her finger. Her petite black tie bobbed up and down in the same pattern her satchel while it was strapped to her shoulder.

"VOOOIII! MINERVA!"

Minerva turned around and leaned forward on her toes to see her best friend Squalo. Her hand moved up to her head – either because she was saluting or because the sun was in her eyes – that, Squalo couldn't figure out. She shouted all the way across the bridge, "Morning Squaloooo!"

"VOI. WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL?"

Minerva fell silent as Squalo walked over to where she was and stopped. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked, "Oh yeah….you did."

"EXACTLY." Squalo shouted as he suddenly kneed Minerva in the stomach. Her body went up with it and dropped her phone as she fell to the ground on her knees. She doubled over and started coughing as Squalo towered over her. "Have you learnt your lesson yet?"

She continued to cough until she replied bluntly, "No." Suddenly Minerva leaped off her feet and punched him right in the nose, "SHARK PUNCH!" Squalo stepped back and placed his hand on his face and growled at her.

Dino watched them from the end of the bridge laugh and chase each other to class. He reluctantly walked across as Squalo chased Minerva up the stairs, she was giggling and having so much fun. As he walked across the bridge, he couldn't help but notice a mobile phone on the ground.

"Whose is this?" he mumbled to himself. He kneeled down and picked it up. A little owl hung from the pink and blue phone. He picked it up and put it in his pocket while looking around.

…

"Superbi Squalo, apologise to Minerva Saggezza at lunch for assault," Signor Fesso scolded Squalo as he sat up straight on his seat with a small and twisted tissue up his bloodied nose. He sat with his fists clenched on his knees.

"She hit me too, that makes us equa-"

"SILENCE!" Fesso interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

…

Squalo stood in front of Minerva's desk while she sat down looking up at him. He shut his eyes as a sign of annoyance and sighed, "I'm sorry my dear childhood best female friend Minerva of the Saggezza Famiglia for kneeing you in the stomach this morning."

Minerva looked at him blankly when he opened his eyes to see her reaction. She simply tilted her head and blinked her large purple eyes twice in an attempt to look cute – which she succeeded in. Squalo turned his head away to hide his small blush when Minerva started giggling. "Hey Squalo, look who's blushing again!"

He faced her again and snarled at her, the blush still highlighted on his face. "Dammit Minerva! I'm gonna kill you!" Minerva burst out in laughter on her seat so much she held on to her stomach.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice from not so far away. Minerva stopped laughing and then looked up to see Dino walking up to her desk and he stood next to Squalo.

"Aren't you Useless Dino?" Squalo asked.

"Squalo! Don't tease him!" Minerva poked her head outwards a little.

Dino put his hand into his pocket and then pulled it out again. What Dino held in his hand startled and surprised Squalo and Minerva. Dino lowered and opened his hand, showing Minerva a pink and blue mobile phone. Squalo turned to Minerva, "You didn't lose it did you?"

"Now that you mention it….I think I did…"

Squalo sighed and looked at Dino again. However, instead of his usual easy going nature, his blonde hair shadowed his eyes and his face expression was blank – as though he was forced into something that he felt guilty of.

Minerva reached her hand out, "Thanks Dino. If you didn't pick it up someone woul-"

Suddenly Dino closed his hand and quickly pulled his hand away, his hair still shadowing his eyes. Minerva stuttered, "I….is something wrong?"

"I'm not giving it back to you," Dino said.

"Oi, c'mon give the phone back," Squalo demanded.

"In one condition?"

Minerva's smile faded and soon her face grew serious, "What do you want?"

Dino gritted his teeth and hesitated. Then the words slipped out, "W…will you be my friend?"

Minerva's face lost the seriousness and she looked and him blankly, innocently. Her lips kept moving but no words came out, she moved her hands around in random gestures. "W-wait. So..friend? As in friends that you make in your childhood or…?"

"Yes, just a friend," Dino's hair no longer shadowed his eyes and he was smiling.

"Yeah sure, why not," Minerva tilted her head and smiled. Finally, she reached her arm out, "Phone please." Dino gave her phone back when she clutched it tightly, stood up and suddenly punched him in the face.

Dino fell to the ground and scrambled back to his feet, holding his cheek, "What was that for?!"

Minerva's fist didn't waver and stayed right where it was, "When you become friends with Minerva of the Saggezza Famiglia, you're in for a boy and boy type friendship full of punches and insults." Squalo smiled and so did Minerva. Then Dino did too.

* * *

**WOOHOO! New story already! How many ideas do I have…seriously?! How long is there usually when someone finishes a fanfic and then writes another new one? Anyway, this is my 3****rd**** fanfic for those who haven't read my fanfics before. I've written a YamaxOC and then another GokuxOC story.**

**For those who know me, I'm not focusing on romance this time. Because to be honest, I've always wanted a friendship where we can insult and hit each other without grudges. Which is what I have now because I stopped becoming so agitated easily and I'm really happy for that. These days I can tease my friends without hurting their feelings.  
**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Newspaper Writing Freaks

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: OMFG, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip. Italics are thoughts in first person.

Chapter 2: Newspaper-Writing Freaks

Squalo ambled through the corridors of Pace Mafia School with his hands in his green trouser pockets and looked up at the wooden ceiling. "Where's that Minerva….?" He mumbled to himself. He heard footsteps behind him – lots and lots of footsteps. _Am I still asleep,_ he thought, _my ears are ringing really badly right now…wait…_

The footsteps grew louder and louder as Squalo turned around. "What the?" he saw Dino running through the corridors for what looked like his life. He's running through the school for his life…while being chased by…everyone…except him.

"Squalo! Help!" Dino shouted while he was sprinting. Surprisingly, Squalo thought, he hasn't tripped yet. "Heeeey! Squalo!" Squalo snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the badges on the students chasing him.

_Oh my god...it's the Newspaper-Writing Freaks._

Squalo stepped forward and grabbed Dino's jacket. He hurled Dino behind him and the crowd stopped. "Oi, whaddya want with Dino?!" he shouted at them.

A boy their age (but half the height) stepped forward with a (fake) microphone with a label on it. He pointed the speaker to Squalo as other students began taking photos, "Superbi Squalo, you were there when Dino confessed to Minerva right?"

"I didn't confess! I just gave back her phone!" Dino rebutted.

"Be quiet!" the kid said, "I'm asking Superbi Squalo!"

Squalo had his head down and then started chuckling. Then he jerked his head up a little and started cracking up. "Dino didn't confess! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie!" the kid's cheeks started turning red.

"Oh crap, he's mad," Squalo stopped laughing, turned around, started running and dragged Dino's jacket along with him.

"After them!" the kid ordered.

Dino scrambled along behind Squalo as they sprinted through the wooden corridors past the classrooms. One of the doors opened and out came Signor Fesso with his little round glasses and unsaturated blue suit. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"OUT OF THE WAY, OLD MAN!" Squalo didn't waver as he reached his hand in front of him and pushed him down. Signor Fesso yelped as he fell to the ground and everyone trampled on him.

…

"Hey Squalo! We've been running for like 2 minutes now! Where are we going?!" Dino asked as they ran through the garden and up another flight of stairs. Squalo dragged on up the stairs pulling Dino behind him, starting to pant, "Don't worry, we're nearly there."

They came to a large building made of marble when they stopped. Squalo let go of Dino's jacket and reached for a large marble door handle. He pushed the door open and walked into a ballroom with red velvet carpet that led up more stairs and then split outwards up even more stairs. Diamonds on the chandeliers glistened while the sunlight shone into the room through the overly large windows.

"Squalo! Dino!"

Minerva ran down the left stairs and then down to the floor. She sprinted towards Squalo and Dino. "Did you lose them?" Minerva asked them. They both nodded and then Dino spoke, "Where is this?"

"This is the old ballroom, it's really big isn't it?" Minerva answered.

Dino looked around, "It's really empty…"

"It's because they never use it anymore," Squalo began, "Nowadays they use the one that's closer to the bridge. Minerva and I hide here sometimes to escape the newspaper-writing freaks or when we just want some peace and quiet."

"Now that you're here Dino," Minerva said, "you better not tell anyone that we're here," she tilted her head and smiled sweetly yet Dino found it very dangerous and threatening – which was exactly what it was. Squalo looked at him and smiled. Then he turned back to Minerva, "Don't worry about it, he won't tell anyone."

…

Minerva walked to her desk the next morning and saw a newspaper. She picked it up and read the headline:

**TOP NEWS: 'USELESS DINO' CONFESSES TO MINERVA SAGGEZZA.**

She flipped the page to the next article:

**SUPERBI SQUALO ASSAULTED SIGNOR FESSO.**

Her face grew blank as she read every single title:

**9****TH**** VONGOLA BOSS AND HIS FOUR SONS VISITING PACE MAFIA SCHOOL IN TWO MONTHS.**

**CAVALLONE FAMIGLIA NEEDS A NEW BOSS CANDIDATE, USELESS DINO NOT GOOD ENOUGH – SIGN UP AT EVENTS RECEPTION.**

Minerva's hands crunched together and crumpled the newspaper. She growled as she crushed it into a ball and ran towards the window that faced the bridge. The window snapped open as she placed one foot on the sill outside as she saw Squalo and shouted, "OI SQUALO! YOU MIGHT WANNA READ THIS!"

Squalo looked up and ran towards the wall, "Yeah, pass it here!" Minerva chucked it down and it landed in Squalo's hand. Bit by bit, he uncrumpled the newspaper and read it carefully. He snapped and he shouted back up at Minerva, "HEY, IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"NOPE. AT LUNCH TIME-" she continued to shout.

"At lunch time what?" Dino walked up to Squalo.

Minerva started her sentence again, "AT LUNCH TIME, WE SHALL INITIATE OPERATION EXPLOITATION X!"

"What's Operation Exploitation X?!" Dino shouted back up at Minerva.

"I'LL TELL YOU AT RECESS AT OUR SECRET PLACE. NOW HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Squalo and Dino heard the bell ring as the nodded to each other and ran to their classroom.

…

"Dino, read today's newspaper," Minerva handed another copy of the issue to Dino in the ballroom. The moment he read the headline, his face grew serious and his blonde hair shaded his eyes like the time he first talked to Minerva. Suddenly…

"What the hell is this?!" Dino crumpled up the newspaper in his hand into a ball and threw it to the ground. "First of all," Dino raised his finger, "I didn't confess to Minerva! Secondly, what do they mean I'm not good enough to be the next Cavallone Boss?! And they last five words, 'sign up at events reception'. What do they mean sign up?! They can't just sign up to be boss of the 3rd most influential ally of the Vongola Famiglia, which is the most powerful mafia family in the world! The hell is up with that?!"

Minerva nodded, "That's exactly why we're going with Operation Exploitation X."

"Yeah, you still haven't told me about that," Dino pointed out.

"Operation Exploitation X," Minerva began, "Is a specially formed plan that Squalo and I devised ourselves to use against the newspaper-writing freaks and the newspaper-writing freaks _only_."

Squalo continued, "When Minerva and I first came here, we stole the key to the archives at the bottom of the school and created our own. The archive is constantly updated with news, profiles and all that stuff."

"So what are we exactly exploiting?" Dino asked.

"Good question," Minerva said. "Before everything is transferred to paper documents, they start off on a super computer where every little thing is recorded."

"And by every little thing they mean _everything_. There are cameras everywhere around the school and they have colour and sound. That means that if there was a camera in this ballroom – which there isn't – they could hear what we're talking about right now and they would tell those newspaper idiots about our plan." Squalo explained.

"That's another reason why I picked this as our secret hideout and also I told you not to tell anyone."

"So by everything you mean things like," Dino guessed, "like if I said that I ate Cheerios today and a camera recorded it, the super computer would say: Dino of the Cavallone Famiglia had Cheerios for breakfast?"

"Yes," Squalo and Minerva replied bluntly.

"Then how do we use that kind of information against the newspaper-writing freaks?"

"Even you would know," Minerva began, "that every single Newspaper-freak is either a nerd and/or a complete loser, maybe even more than you."

"But wouldn't that mean that the cameras have artificial intelligence but can misunderstand things just like humans do?"

"Understood or misunderstood, we can still use it. Just like how they still thought that Dino confessed to me even though that he and Squalo clearly stated that Dino was only giving back my phone."

"Then why is there an X at the end?" Dino asked.

"I don't know, we just thought it sounded cool," Squalo replied. Minerva nodded in agreement.

"Now then," Minerva turned to the door, "we start at 1 o'clock, fifteen minutes after lunch starts and 45 minutes before it ends."

"It's 11 o'clock," Squalo looked at his mobile.

"We have two hours of class left. Well that sucks, we have Signor Fesso for history…." Minerva walked out the door into the sunlight while Squalo and Dino followed her.

* * *

**HEEEEEY GUUUUUYS! How ya doin'? :D Eeeeh...had a nice day today? Hmm...this message is gonna be short today.  
**

**Please review! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Exploitation X

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira does, KORA!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 3: Operation Exploitation X

11:45am

Minerva sat her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her fingers. Waiting….waiting. Her deep purple eyes glared up at the ticking clock. Signor Fesso's annoying old voice echoed slowly. Squalo watched Dino at the corner of his cynical grey eye as Dino…..Dino…..

The voice in Squalo's head screamed, _HE'S ASLEEP!_

He caught sight of Minerva ripped a piece of paper from her notebook as she jabbed her pacer on to the desk. She rolled the lead inside the paper and placed it gently, pointing towards Dino's head.

Dino woke with a jolt and his big brown eyes flew open as something hit his head. The little roll of paper stopped as he looked back at Minerva. She glared at him with murderous eyes and he gulped. His hands carefully unfolded the paper when he read the text. The message made his hands shake as he trembled in his seat.

His eyes quickly shifted to the clock, then back to Minerva, then to Squalo. He gulped at the message again:

_**LOOK AT THE TIME DINO, IF YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN WITHIN THESE LAST 15 MINUTES I WILL CUT YOU.**_

… 12:45pm:

Dino, Squalo and Minerva gathered in the ballroom towering over a piece of paper. "The archive dungeon only has one entrance. The super computer is in the middle of gothic-looking gates that has no entrance."

"Does anyone go down there?" Dino asked.

"Nope," Squalo replied, "there are security cameras down there and own the way."

"So Dino," Minerva said as he turned to her, "you're the decoy."

"Why am I the decoy?!" Dino pointed at himself.

"Don't worry about it," Minerva assured, "the cameras are really low quality with no sound or colour. If you run fast enough the cameras won't be able to process your identity with your student profile."

Dino let out a sigh in relief. "What about you two?" he looked at Squalo.

"We destroy the cameras while you run. Then when we reach the super computer I go into the cage and view the Newspaper-freaks' activity."

"But what's the point of destroying the cameras if they have such low quality?"

"The super computer is constantly being updated at an extremely rapid speed. To be able to view student profiles that are also being updated the computer would need to sustain that speed. We have to do one student at a time or the computer circuit would overflow and we would get caught."

Dino stuttered, "But there are so many people's profiles to steal, how do we know who to go for first?"

"The computer," Minerva explained, "has an artificial intelligence system where it judges if data recorded is negative, positive or neutral."

Squalo continued after her, "Positive information contains achievements, neutral stuff is like: This person was absent today. Negative things are records of things that the computer judges to have a negative effect on pride and mental health."

A loud ring startled them all and Squalo pulled out his phone. "It's 1 o'clock, we better get going." Minerva nodded and then looked at Dino. The ran back along the red carpet and out the marble door.

…

Squalo leaned on the wall looking around when he looked around the corner and waved to Minerva and Dino. They crouched around a trapdoor when Minerva looked at Dino, "You're going in first." Dino nodded as Squalo opened the wooden trapdoor. He gulped and reached for the steel ladder and climbed down into the darkness.

The dim candles lit the corridors of cobbled stone. He leaned on the ladder and looked up, "Minerva, Squalo, you ready?"

"All good," he heard Minerva shout from outside. Dino straightened up and leaned his foot on the ladder. He pushed his foot off the ladder and sprinted through the corridors as Squalo and Minerva jumped down the ladder and ran after him. One by one, the cameras exploded as Squalo and Minerva threw sharp rock at them.

"Keep going Dino! We're nearly there!" Minerva encouraged. Dino grinned as he nearly reached the cage when suddenly…his foot fell back, his body fell forward, his hair fell in front….Minerva and Squalo watched in shock….Dino….had slipped.

Dino fell to the ground and spun on the floor as though it was ice. His ankle crashed into the bottom of the gate as Minerva and Squalo began to panic. The copper coloured cage appeared to bounce and then they slammed on to the cobbled floor with a loud crash.

"VOI! DINO, ARE YOU OK?!" Squalo called out to him. He and Minerva rushed over to him when everything flashed in a dim red. The ear piercing alarm rung throughout the archives as Squalo ran over to Dino and dragged him up.

"Squalo! Dino! We've gotta get out of here!" Minerva shouted and helped Squalo help Dino up. They heard loud footsteps growing louder and louder. "Run! As fast as you can!" Minerva pulled her hair out and messed it up real bad. She unbuttoned her shirt and tied it together like they do in gang movies. "What are you doing?!" Squalo shut his eyes right and looked away with a blush highlighted on his face.

"Do something to make sure they don't recognise you," Minerva shouted and sprinted towards the security guards with her arms in front of her face. Squalo quickly said to Dino, "Take off your jacket and cover us so we can b certain not all of them will tell who we are."

Dino nodded as they heard Minerva growl viciously like a tiger. They guard backed away and made a path as she rampaged through them and to the ladder. Squalo dashed straight through the path as he dragged Dino's arm right behind him. He waved his jacket around and kept shaking his blonde hair around.

* * *

Minerva vigorously climbed up the rusty ladder like a lion reaching for its prey. Her hand reached out into the light as her feet bolted her up to the open trapdoor. She clawed at the grass outside and climbed out into the open sun.

Squalo and Dino reached into the outside light and climbed out on to the grass. Minerva stomped on the open trapdoor and closed it shut. She kneeled down and leaned her ear on the door. "It's all good, they're probably trying to fix the gate right now…."

"We should probably get moving," Squalo said.

"Yeah, go back to the classroom and I'll fix myself up behind the ballroom." Squalo and Dino nodded as they ran away and Minerva rushed to the wall. She loosened the knot in front of her and quickly buttoned her shirt up. Her fingers ran through her bright red hair and she quickly tied a normal pony tail high up on her head instead of her normal side braid.

…

"I'm back," Minerva cheerfully said to Squalo and Dino as she skipped into the classroom. She tilted her head and smiled at Squalo and Dino. They both smiled back as she said, "Even if we didn't get to humiliate the Newspaper-Writing Freaks, it was still fun while it lasted."

* * *

**DAMMIT MICROSOFT WORD, STOP LAGGING! AHHH! Anyway, here's chapter 3! If any of you were confused about how Minerva wore her shirt in the archive dungeon well…sorry. But I'll explain it now: It's that thing that girls sometimes do. You have your shirt unbuttoned and then you tie the bottom of the loose shirt in a knot. It reveals your stomach and most of your chest but if you do it properly, it's ok. But seriously people, just…don't start doing that….**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Paintball

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Don't accuse me of doing so!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip. Italics are thoughts in first person.

Chapter 4: Paintball

"Ciao Signora Fiore!" Minerva waved cheerfully at the old lady as she passed the florist. She walked on the cobble ground as her shoes clacked with every step she took. Her eyes drifted to one shop to the other, recognising all the faces she saw.

Pace Fountain swarmed with small birds and the water glistened brightly in the sunlight. The sun forced her to look down at the ground and she stopped when she saw a maze of white walls.

Her eyes drifted to the walls covered in bright and ridiculously perfect looking paint platters of all colours. An idea suddenly shined in her head as her face lifted up into a smile as she turned around and rushed home.

…

"Paintball on the weekend?" Squalo repeated over the phone.

"Yep! You, me and Dino," Minerva cheerfully said.

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"Umm….Saturday because then we don't go to school on Monday with red marks all over us…."

"Fine," Squalo sighed, "I'll tell Dino then."

…

"Paintball on the weekend?" Dino repeated over the phone.

"Don't ask me, it was Minerva's idea…" Squalo murmured.

"Sounds fun, tomorrow right? On Saturday? So where is it?"

"Next to Pace Fountain, there's a whole labyrinth of white walls. You can't miss it," Squalo explained.

"Yeah OK, I'll see you there tomorrow," Dino put the phone down.

…

Squalo walked towards Pace fountain in a plain white t-shirt and white jeans with his hands in his pockets. He walked towards a door and slowly opened it. Squalo suddenly fell backwards as he heard a gunshot and something pounded on his chest.

Minerva ran towards him on the ground screaming, "SQUALO!" she kneeled down at him and Squalo looked at her concerned face. He heard Dino run over as well, "Squalo! Are you ok?!"

Squalo's eyes slowly closed as he coughed and he could almost hear Minerva grieving.

His eyes opened when he was suddenly kicked over and Minerva's concern withered away. "Squalo what the hell are you doing on the ground?" He sat up as Minerva tossed a paintball gun to him and laughed, "Did you really believe you were shot?" Squalo's eye twitched.

…

Dino panted as he ran through the labyrinth of white walls with an orange gun in his hand. He blocked his ears with both hands…gun shot after gun shot he wanted to scream, even if he was a boy. Two of his friends shooting each other with paintballs…no…more like pain-balls! Getting hit by a paintball was like getting hit with a baseball.

* * *

"KYAA!" Minerva screamed as a big fat purple paintball hit her shoulder and it bounced back. Her plain white shirt was already covered in paint splatters. Squalo sprinted through, waving in and out between walls. He caught sight of Minerva on her knees as he sneakily sprinted up to her and leaped up.

Squalo pointed his gun straight down at her when suddenly Minerva rolled over and pointed her gun up at him. Their fingers pulled on the triggers, two paintballs flew out and hit one another. They was a loud snap as paint spluttered on them.

* * *

Dino heard Minerva scream, it pierced his ears. Then he heard another two shots….they were close. He could tell, anyone could tell that they were close. He crouched down and leaned on the wall, occasionally turning his head to see where they were. What he saw startled him, shocked him…

He quickly jumped up and ran around the wall and pointed his gun at Squalo's back. "What did you do to Minerva?!" Dino shouted as his hands trembled and his eyes were enlarged. Squalo turned around with an evil grin on his face and he laughed, "Oh her! She's dead, gone, probably on the ground somewhere in this labyrinth!"

Dino couldn't take it. How could've he done that to his best friend?! "You bastard!" Dino dared to use foul language, "why did you do that to her?"

Squalo let his arms drop and he looked at Dino weirdly. His face very clearly read: really Dino, really?!

"Why Squalo…" Dino hands violently shook while his finger was pressed on the trigger. "How could you do that to Minerva!?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD DINO I WAS KIDDING!" Squalo shouted at him.

"Eh?" Dino suddenly stopped trembling and managed to pull off a poker face. "Then where is she?" he asked.

Squalo heard a loud bang when suddenly Dino stepped forward and fell. Dino's eyes enlarged as Squalo watched him fall face first on the ground. He lay on the ground with the paintball gun still in his hand. Squalo looked ahead of him and saw Minerva pointing two guns at him. "Where did you get the second gun?!"

Minerva lowered the paintball guns, "Squalo, we're not the only ones here anymore."

"What?!" Squalo took a step back.

"There's another group of people here and they're looking for us…." Minerva explained.

"So this is just gonna be some giant battle royale?" Squalo asked.

"No, we'll make an alliance. You, me and Dino versus the other team."

"How many people are in the other team?"

"Ten of them…" Minerva lowered her head and looked down at the ground.

"There are only two of us though! If you wanted an alliance with the three of us, why did you shoot Dino?!" Squalo questioned.

"I don't know," Minerva shrugged and her voice lost all the seriousness. "It felt like the perfect moment. Not like he's unconscious…"

Dino slowly got to his knees while on the floor. "Dino, did you hear that?" Minerva said. He nodded and stood up and tightened his grip on the gun. "Yeah," he replied, "the three of us versus a team of ten…"

Minerva turned around to the sound of footsteps and raised her paintball guns.

* * *

**OK this chapter is shorter than the usual 1000 words or so that's in every chapter. I haven't updated in two days though, plus I feel ridiculously lazy. It must be the Melting Moment I ate before! Dang it….Anyway, about this chapter...I TRIED to make it sound cliche...did it work? :D  
**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Morte

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, 6996 would be canon. :3

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter 5: Morte

Minerva turned around to the sound of footsteps and raised her paintball guns. The footsteps stopped and then there was dead silence. Minerva began to tremble. _Where,_ she thought, _where are they?! What direction are they coming from?!_

There was a footstep, then a gunshot. Minerva's heart jumped up as she turned around to the noise with her eyes widened. Squalo pointed the paintball gun in front of him. She saw a boy their age, maybe a little older, with his hand holding on to his chest. The boy gritted his teeth and snarled at Squalo and pulled a black gun out of the pocket of his black leather jacket – a real gun. A real black gun loaded with real bullets. Squalo gasped as there was another shot.

"SQUALO!" Minerva screamed as Squalo fell backwards. Blood soaked his shirt as Minerva ran forward to catch him. That was, before there was another loud bang. A spear of pain shot through Minerva's back and her eyes widened. The purple of her irises faded to a deep and dull indigo as she fell into Dino's arms.

"Surrender," the boy with the black leather jacket said. His fair blonde hair, even brighter than Dino's, fell in front of his astonishingly blue eyes. Dino gritted his teeth, even though he was useless Dino he hated seeing his friends hurt, "Why did you shoot them?!"

"Can't you see? They shot a paintball at me. It hit me and it hurt! And it's a disgusting, dark, dull green. It doesn't fit well with this black shirt…." The boy shouted.

"Who are you?!" Dino questioned.

"The heir to Scellerato Famiglia, Morte," Morte smirked evilly. He began to laugh, "Oh Dino of the Cavallone, Superbi Squalo of Arroganza and Minerva of Saggezza…how pathetic of you…" he turned around with his men and walked away from them.

Dino pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number rapidly. He put the phone to his ear and cried into it, "Romario! Romario! Help, Squalo and Minerva…they…"

"Dino, where are you?!" Romario asked him.

"I'm at paintball…"

"Where's the staff?! What's going on?!"

"The Scellerato Famiglia! They shot Squalo and Minerva!"

"We'll be right there, get Squalo and Minerva to Pace Fountain!"

…

Dino sat at Pace Fountain with his face buried in his hands, tears running down his face. "Dino!" Romario called and ran over to him with his father's men. They ran over to where Squalo and Minerva lay and hurried them to hospital. Romario patted Dino's shoulder, "Come on, let's go…"

…

"Romario…." Dino sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands and his fingers through his blonde hair. "Where's Father?"

Romario shook his head, "His health is deteriorating…he'll only last about another month and a half or so…"

"This can't be happening…Squalo and Minerva are hurt…Father is dying…I'm still just Useless Dino…what am I supposed to do?"

"It's not going to be easy, Dino…" Romario hesitated, "we hired a tutor…he'll be coming soon…"

*FLASHBACK*

"Genroso…you can't!" Romario protested while the middle aged 9th Cavallone Boss lay in his bed.

"It's our only choice, my old friend…" he coughed.

"But he's the 9th Vongola's Boss' most trusted assassin! He's too much for Dino!"

"Reborn is the only one who can do it, I know it."

*FLASHBACK END*

"Who is it?" Dino asked.

Romario hesitated, "You'll meet him when he comes…"

"Where's Minerva?!" they heard a man's voice a few metres away from them. Dino stood up from his seat and looked at the man, "Are you…Minerva's father?" The man nodded and continued forward as though he totally forgot Dino existed.

Dino followed him.

He followed Minerva's father into the hospital room where he strode towards her. His loud footsteps clacked on the tiles and Minerva opened her eyes, "D….ad?" Dino hurried over to Minerva, "Minerva, I'm sorry! I should've protected you!"

"I….it's alrig….ht…Dino…" a small smile escaped from her lips. Dino returned the smile, "Squalo is fine as well. We're all safe."

…

Dino buried his head in his arms on his desk back in his room. His fingers grabbed on to his hair as he gritted his teeth, breathing heavily through them. _Why…_the voice in his head echoed, _why did it have to be them?! Why couldn't it be me….only if….no…why…WHY?!_

_This can't be happening, _he denied what happened. But the gunshots, Morte of the Scellerato and Romario telling him about his father..

Tears rolled down his eyes_, no…why did it have to be today? Of all days?! We were having fun but then…he…that bastard showed up…Morte showed up and shot Squalo and Minerva for shooting him with a paintball….this wouldn't have happened if he didn't enter that labyrinth…Now Father only has a month or so left, I'm getting a home tutor soon. Why is this happening to me…..Dear God…_

His teardrops fell on to his desk when he let go of his hair and then grabbed on to the edges of his desk, _Dear God….I HATE YOU!_

* * *

**Ok this is the re-written version of this chapter because...well...I thought after publishing it that Minerva having her skull practically crushed by her Dad was absolutely pointless...So...I took it out.  
**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Whatever Happened

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, kinda glad I don't….

Chapter 6: Whatever Happened

Once again, Dino found himself running through the school hallways being chased by the Newspaper-Writing Freaks. But this time, no one was there to help him. After what happened to Squalo and Minerva two days prior, there was no one he could rely on. That was why he couldn't stop, wait or worst of all – slip. If he did, they would catch him and they would question him.

He sprinted up the marble steps and quickly turned his head – they were gone. Dino continued towards the marble door and rammed into it with his shoulder, opening the door slowly. After he got in, he pushed the door closed with both of his hands and dropped himself on to the floor.

The atmosphere in the ballroom was silent. Sunlight shone through the tall and thin windows and the red velvet carpet rose up the stairs and split into two. You'd think it was relaxing, yet, it made Dino's heart tear apart even more, thinking that he'd ever be in that ballroom without Squalo and Minerva with him. Even though he's only been with them with a month, what happened that Saturday hurt him to the core.

"Dino-san! Dino-san!" he heard voices call from outside the ballroom as they ran past aimlessly.

…

Dino sat in the back seat of his car lying across both seats. "Young Dino, are you alright?" Romario asked with a concern voice. Dino turned his head so he couldn't see his face, "No….you know really well that I'm not…."

Romario gave out a concerning sigh. "They're fine, they'll heal and then everything will be back to normal."

"But Morte…" Dino murmured. Romario suddenly fell silent and then asked with a serious voice, "Morte? That means death…."

"Morte is the heir of the Scellerato Famiglia."

"What does he look like?" Romario asked with his tone of seriousness.

Dino dared to look back on Saturday, "He had blonde hair a little shorter than mine…it was practically white and his eyes were….blue…"

"That doesn't tell me much, why did you hesitate when you said blue?"

Dino stuttered, "His eyes were blue. Like, neon blue like on a nightclub sign. That kind of blue."

"That's genetically impossible…anyway, what kind of aura did he have around him?"

"What do you mean by aura?"

"Did he look like a nice guy, a scary person, vicious, a spoiled brat, anything like that?"

"Well…" Dino thought about it. "He looked like a spoiled brat who can't take on anything by himself. And his voice almost sounded like a girl…"

Romario nodded, "Sounds a lot like the Scellerato…."

…

"Hey Dad…." Dino walked over to his father's bed back inside the Cavallone Base. He dragged a chair over next to him and sat on it, dropping his bag right next to him. "How was school today, Dino?"

"The Newspaper-Writing Freaks chased me again…" Dino couldn't face his father.

"Again? They're sure a pain in the butt huh?" Dino's father chuckled.

"Yeah…." Dino's thoughts ran through his head over and over, _he mustn't know about Squalo and Minerva…_

"I heard about what happened to your friends…." The words pierced straight through him as Dino looked at him as though he was about to cry.

_How does he know!? He's on his deathbed…he can't know! Who told him?!_

"That's why they were chasing you, wasn't it?"

Tears started to flow out of Dino's eyes as he buried his face in his hands again and began to sob. "I'm sorry, Dad," Dino tried to hold his tears back, "even though you haven't got much time yet and…now you're worrying about my problems and-" he felt a gentle but rough hand hold his. Dino's eyes widened and then he held on to his father's hand with his two soft ones.

"Dino, you don't have to worry about me," his father said, "I would be heartbroken up in heaven if I found out that there was something my own son kept from me."

"P…Papa…." Dino sobbed and clutched Genroso's hand tighter. Genroso smiled, "You haven't called me that in years…."

* * *

**This chapter was short….I kinda felt it was a little boring to be honest. Considering I've been listening to Bokura no Mirai (a song that makes me want to cry) the whole time I was writing and well…this chapter fit with it very well. I wanted to focus a chapter on Dino's feelings and reactions….and….yeah…**

**And about Morte, I had the image that he looked like Alois Trancy from Kuroshitsuji II. He is a complete freak! And Morte's character fits with it perfectly….**

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Casa Tutore Hitman Reborn

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, 2795 forever :D

**Thank you to monamonalisa17 for the review! :D**

Chapter 7: Casa Tutore Hitman Reborn

"The doctors said I can get out of hospital in a few days," Minerva said cheerfully to Dino. Compared to when he first visited her, she was doing a lot better. The two weeks before she could barely speak and it took him ages to comprehend what she was trying to say.

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Morte and the Scellerato. During that time nothing bad happened, but…he counted down that his father didn't have much time. _What would Minerva or Squalo do. If they were in my situation how would they react?_

"Is something wrong, Dino? You can tell me anything," Minerva tilted her head as Dino snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh….it's just that…." Dino looked away and shut his eyes. "My Dad….hasn't got much…time left…"

"Must be hard, I know how you feel," Minerva placed her hand on Dino's shoulder. He looked at her, "You do?"

"Yeah, my Dad gets in a coma every now and then. Whenever he does, it's for a really long time. Apparently he'll be gone in a few months time…."

"S..sorry to hear…" Dino apologised.

"Don't worry Dino, no one can do anything about it." There was an awkward silence between the two until Minerva pulled her hand back, "By the way, Squalo might be feeling a bit lonely. Why don't you go visit him too?"

…

"So…Squalo, how've you been?" Dino awkwardly asked.

"I've been juuuuust fine….being shot by a bullet in the stomach and all," Squalo replied extremely sarcastically.

"The nurse told me you'll be fine in about a week and a half."

"What about Minerva?" Squalo asked.

"A few days from now and she's out," Dino replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys. It was cut off when they heard the door slide open and they both looked towards the door. "Romario?" Dino turned his body around on the stool.

"Dino, we're going home. Sorry Squalo, he can come next time," Romario walked forward and dragged him out the door.

…

"Romario? What's going on?" Dino asked while in the back seat of the black car, driving hastily through Pace.

"It's the Boss…." Romario's voice cracked.

"Papa? What happened to Papa?" Dino leaned forward in his seat.

"He wants to talk to you as soon as we get home…"

Dino froze, _no…Papa…it can't be that…._

…

Dino got out of the car the second it stopped and raced up the stairs into the Cavallone Base. _Hang in there, Papa._

He barged the door open and rushed over to his Father's side, "Papa!" The old man didn't move as Dino held Genroso's hand in his. "Dino…" he voice cracked, his last words, "hear me out, okay?"

Dino stayed silent.

"Dino," he began, "I'm relying on you for the Cavallone…"

Dino did his best to stay strong, "Please don't say that. I told you; I won't take the Famiglia."

"Dino…." His father's voice softened more. Dino let go of his hand and darted out of the room as he shut his eyes tight. Genroso reached his arm out to the sound of his running footsteps. Dino saw Romario coming in from the door as he ran past him, "Dino!"

His feet carried him across the green marble floor and to the long wooden steps. He grabbed on to the mahogany rail and then let go as he sprinted down the steps. Dino suddenly felt himself fall forward as the wooden steps suddenly came closer to his eyes. He slipped and painfully rolled down on the stairs, grunting every time he hit a step. Romario watched him from the door fall down to the bottom.

Romario entered the room and to his Boss' side. "Boss…."

"It's fine," Genroso said to Romario's surprise. "Someday, Dino will become a great boss."

"But…" Romario protested.

"I called him," Genroso smiled.

Dino lay outside the mansion with the sun gleaming down on him. He couldn't relax, not in that situation. "I already told him I didn't wanna do it…" he mumbled to himself. A shadow suddenly loomed over him and he looked upwards to the shadow. There he saw a baby with a suit, a fedora and a yellow pacifier sitting on a broken column.

"I am the home tutor hitman, Reborn," the baby said. Dino sat up and turned around to Reborn. "I'll make you into a great boss," he said.

"You're….the 9th Vongola Boss' most trusted assassin, aren't you? Wh..what are you doing here?"

"I already told you didn't I? I'm here to make you into a great mafia boss. If that wasn't what you meant, then it's because the Cavallone Famiglia is the 3rd most influential ally of the Vongola.

"Now, shall we get started?"

… [a few days later]

Minerva walked next to her father's old friend, Amico. He asked him while walking out of the hospital, "How's Dad?"

"He's fine," he replied bluntly.

"H..hey, can I ask you something, Amico?" Minerva hesitated.

"Anything," he didn't even look at her in the eye.

"Can we go to the Cavallone Base?"

Amico's expression became serious, almost as though he looked disgusted, "The Cavallone are our enemies, why would you want to go there?"

"Uuuh…when I become boss, I want to know who our enemies are so maybe if I could know where it is now I could help with future missions," Minerva lied (but pretty well).

"Alright then."

…

Minerva and Amico reached the gates of the Cavallone Base when Amico turned around and walked away. "I'll be here in one hour." Minerva nodded and then turned back to Dino's mansion. She slowly walked up the stairs only to be stopped by Cavallone Mafioso. "What business does someone of the Saggezza have here?"

"I'm Dino's friend, Minerva. I would like to see him."

The men nodded at each other and then said to Minerva, "Only if we accompany you. We don't trust the likes of you."

"Fine by m-" she was suddenly cut off by the sound of an explosion. She heard Dino shout and looked up to a window with smoke coming out as glass poured to the ground. She suddenly ran past the men and into the mansion shouting, "Dino!"

**Hey guys! How was your day today? :D If any of you guys want to try something new and easy to eat, cook some rice and get a slice of cheese. Break up the slice of cheese into chunks (they don't have to be small) and push it into the rice. Then put it into the microwave for 40 seconds. It's yummy, no joke!**

**BTW Casa Tutore Hitman Reborn is Katekyo Hitman Reborn in Italian...I think, correct me if I'm wrong...I used Google translate (fail).  
**

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Approval

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only this fanfic…

Chapter 8: Approval

"What the hell?!" Dino struggled as Reborn tied him in a chair but leaving his arms free. Reborn placed bombs behind the chair and tied them with Dino. "This is part of your training, Dino," Reborn blankly replied.

"I get it, but what's with the bombs?!"

"If you get a question wrong or don't answer in the given time, I detonate them. Question one, go. You have one minute."

… 40 seconds later:

"I don't get this at all!" Dino ran his fingers through his hair. His focus averted to the voices he heard outside the mansion. He could only make out a few words they said, there was also a girl's voice.

"What business…someone…..Saggezza….here?"

"…Dino's friend, Minerva…..like….see him," he heard Minerva's voice. It wasn't the usual playful one, this time she was serious.

"Only….you….don't trust….you."

Dino suddenly heard Reborn's timer go off as he pushed down the detonator switch. In a split second, there was a loud boom as he heard his window shatter. Smoke escaped out of the room and rose into the sky. Dino fell forward off his chair and on to the floor, crashing his forehead on the edge of his desk in the process. He lost consciousness.

* * *

"Fine by m-"she was suddenly cut off by the sound of an explosion. She heard Dino shout and looked up to a window with smoke coming out as glass poured to the ground. She suddenly ran past the men and into the mansion shouting, "Dino!"

"Oi get back here!" the men shouted as they chased her. Minerva ignored them and sprinted into the mansion and up the wooden stairs. The footsteps beneath and behind her made clacking sounds on the wooden stairs as Minerva raced into the corridor to Dino's room – wherever that was.

She dashed past a door but stopped when she heard Dino shouting inside a door. Minerva retracted her steps and walked backwards and slowly opened the door and pushed it open. "Dino?" she called out. She saw burnt walls, carpet and furniture. In the room she saw a baby with a fedora and a yellow pacifier. Her jaw dropped when she saw Dino on the ground.

"Dino!" she screamed and ran into the room as Dino slowly sat up. He turned his head and exclaimed, "Minerva?! What are you doing here?!"

"Dino are you alright?!" he saw the concerned on her face as she asked. "Y…yeah," he stuttered, "I'm fine."

"Who's this?" she heard Reborn ask.

"She..she's just a friend," he replied.

"You're the heir to the Saggezza, aren't you?" Reborn gave an unwelcoming question.

Minerva looked away, "Yeah, even though I don't want to be…."

"You do realise that you're an enemy of the Vongola and Cavallone. What brings you here?"

"I heard…about the 9th Cavallone Boss, Dino's dad…he…" Minerva hesitated before finishing her sentence.

"Young Master!" they heard the other Cavallone men enter the room. "Get away from the girl!" they called out to Dino.

"It's alright," he protested, "She's a friend. Please let her stay."

The men protested until Romario walked in. "Minerva-san, I see you're feeling better."

"Th-thanks, Romario," Minerva smiled.

Reborn starting talking again, still with his unwelcoming voice, "If the Saggezza find out that you are acquainted with Dino, they won't be happy."

"That's why I'm planning on running away." Her reply surprised everyone in the room.

"Then what?" Reborn wasn't the one bit surprised though.

"I'll do what I want. I dunno yet but when it comes down to it I'll think of something."

"Your father won't be too happy. Your current decision may just cause an all out war," Reborn warned her.

"It's not like he cares about me anyway. All he wants is an heir. He won't admit it, but I can tell. Everyone else respects him too much."

Reborn chuckled, "What is there about him to respect him for?"

"Exactly."

…

Romario met all the other men outside the Cavallone mansion. "I think we can trust her," one said.

"No, she's lying about running away. The Saggezza are known for deceiving people," another protested.

"But she's different from the rest of them…."

…

"Do you have a problem with my training method?" Reborn asked Minerva out of the blue.

"No. I don't," she replied.

"But Dino is one of your best friends, why do you approve of me blowing up his room for not answering a maths question in one minute?" he was testing her, testing her to see whether she was like her father and all the other Saggezza bosses.

"As one of his best friends, yes I am concerned of him. But, any other way isn't going to make him strong enough in the given time," Minerva answered without faltering.

"So you don't think I'm super strong?" Dino was slightly hurt. But he knew depending on what her reply was, she might've just broken their friendship.

"No Dino. You're not strong at all." Minerva's answer made Reborn raise an eyebrow.

"But," her voice became sweeter, like the Minerva that he saw in the ballroom. "You're a great guy, you wouldn't be the Dino Squalo and I know without being Useless Dino."

A blush leaked across his face as he turned his face away in hopes of Reborn not seeing it. Reborn let out a smirk, "Alright. I trust you. I don't know if your family will let you visit but if you do come here, we'll let you in."

"And Squalo?" Dino asked him.

"Yes, him too."

The other Cavallone Mafioso walked into the room as though nothing happened. "So," Reborn began, "Do you guys trust Minerva?" They all nodded as Dino smiled at Minerva. She smiled back.

…

Minerva waved at Dino and the others as she walked out the mansion door and walked down the concrete stairs. She saw Amico outside the gates waiting for her. "What did you find out?" he asked right off the bat.

"It's really hard to get into, it's almost impossible. Their security is of top class." She lied, convincingly though. _The Saggezza lie. I'm of the Saggezza too and I'm no different from them. They lie for power, I lie for me and my friends._

_I'm going to lie no matter how many times it takes. But when they find out, what am I going to say….?_

* * *

**SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS BECAUSE MONDAY IS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY AND I GO TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL…AAAAAAAHHHH! How many bands have I found over the holidays….MIYAVI (I already knew about him though..), Kra, Called Plan, Girugamesh, Malice Mizer….that's 4 bands in two weeks….**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Enemies and Allies

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Italics are thoughts in 1st person, italics in square brackets are short flashbacks in first person.

Chapter 9: Enemies and Allies

Dino and Minerva sat in class, still not listening to Signor Fesso though. Instead, they waited for Squalo. It had been a few days since Minerva visited Dino and found out about his training with Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno and the 9th Vongola's most trusted assassin. Everyday that passed without Squalo was the same – quiet, too quiet.

All they knew that Squalo would get out of hospital _one morning_. They didn't say which one though. That's why they didn't both visiting him, he would come to school and they wouldn't have to have their hearts hurt any longer.

…

"Are you sure we shouldn't visit him? We haven't gone since the day after you got out…." Dino's voice echoed in the ballroom.

"You're gonna have to go without me…." Minerva sounded really sad.

"Huh, why?"

Minerva sighed, "When I visited you the day I got out of hospital when I went home, I had was given an earful from my Dad and his right hand man, Amico. They talked about how I can't talk to you outside of school because the Saggezza and Cavallone are enemies…."

"What about when you become Boss, us two can make an alliance?"

"That's years away, Dino," Minerva bluntly stated. "I'm talking about now. So far all I can do is lie and it won't be a matter of time until they realise what I'm doing…."

"Wait…what if you and _Squalo_ lie, but you don't mention anything about me?" Dino suggested.

"That could work….."

…

"Superbi Squalo already left at midday, sorry about that," the doctor walked off into a hospital room. Dino looked at Minerva, "Do you think he'd be at his house? Why don't we go there?"

"I don't actually know where it is…."

"But aren't you two childhood friends?" Dino asked.

"We'll see him tomorrow at school…don't worry about it…" Minerva's hair shadowed her eyes, and she didn't even have a fringe. Dino gave her a concerned look, "Minerva are you ok? You're acting really weird today and you're…pale…" Minerva suddenly turned around and walked out of the hospital.

…

"Reborn, before we start, can I ask you something?" Dino sat at his desk looking down at one of his textbooks.

"What is it?" Reborn sat down on top of the pile of books and faced Dino.

"I'm really worried about Minerva…she's been acting really weird today…."

"It's probably got something to do with you," Reborn bluntly replied.

"Like what? What is there about me that would concern her so much?"

"Probably the fact that you're going to be the 10th Cavallone Boss soon. The Saggezza are your enemies, if they knew about you they would come after you and kill you. Then the Cavallone would be left without an heir," Reborn explained.

* * *

Minerva lay on top of her bed, holding on to the edge of the blanket as she buried her face into her arms. The royal purple blanket dulled into a darker purple with every tear drop that dripped on it. Only minutes before did she begin to cry about being fully plunged into a world of violence and darkness.

*FLASHBACK*

Minerva sat on the purple sofa listening to Amico mourn and grieve. She only looked down at her hands that were fisted into balls and sat on her thighs. "Oh how great of a man your father was…but now…he is dead…" His voice annoyed her to the core of her mind.

_He's dead…whatever…I don't even care…_

"The Vongola…the Cavallone, Beccio, Bovino, Giegue, the LeiLei Brothers, Difo, Nuevo, Trad 6 and countless other mafia families are our enemies…your enemies, Miner-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE AMICO, SHUT UP!" she snapped and stood up from her seat and the whole of the Saggezza stared at her. "GET IT TOGETHER, DAD'S DEAD. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! MOURN FOR A BIT, GET THE HELL UP AND MOVE ON!"

"You are truly our future boss…." Someone suddenly chuckled. Minerva turned around and saw a man with curly black hair and a cigar leaning on the door. Everyone stood up and then dropped to their knees, "We knew you were prepared, Boss."

Minerva stepped back, "No…I'm not…"

"Tomorrow we will drop you out of Pace Mafia School and we'll take you to the inheritance ceremony," the man at the door said.

"What?! Tomorrow?! But that….no…" Minerva couldn't believe it. _What's going on?! I'm only 15…_

"Ah, tomorrow is your 16th birthday isn't it? Becoming the 10th Saggezza Boss is a wonderful present, isn't it?" Amico looked up to the ceiling and laughed.

Minerva turned around and leaped over the sofa and ran straight towards her room. _That's right, tomorrow is my 16__th__ birthday but…this isn't how it's supposed to work! I'm supposed to go to school, see my two best friends, celebrate my birthday in the ballroom and in the classroom like a normal 16 year old. Being plunged into the Mafia World isn't a birthday present at all! That's like a direct sign saying that your life will change forever…._

_I won't be able to see them again…ever…_Minerva raced up the stairs, _Dino and Squalo…I want to be with them forever…_she pushed down the doorknob, _I want to be young…I can't take on something like that…_the door swung open, _I won't become the next Saggezza Boss…_and then she shut the door with a loud bang.

*FLASHBACK END*

She only had about 15 hours left…15 hours of her normal life and it'd all be gone. She had to do something….an idea suddenly flashed in her mind:

_["That's why I'm planning on running away," my reply seemed surprised everyone in the room._

_"Then what?" Reborn wasn't the one bit surprised though._

_"I'll do what I want. I dunno yet but when it comes down to it I'll think of something."_

_"Your father won't be too happy. Your current decision may just cause an all out war," Reborn warned me._

_"It's not like he cares about me anyway. All he wants is an heir. He won't admit it, but I can tell. Everyone else respects him too much."_

_Reborn chuckled, "What is there about him to respect him for?"_

_"Exactly."]_

If she was going to run away, that was the best time to do it. At midnight, she'd run away. But where would she go….?

Dino's place. It was her only choice.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND HERE'S CHAPTER 9! School starts tomorrow….noooooo! My first period is double science! Aaaaaahhh! Noooo! AAAAND I discovered ANOTHER band today. It's called Acid Black Cherry – they're so awesome! The vocalist is so cool! And his hairstyle in Fuyu no Maboroshi looked like Mukuro's! He also had an eyepatch! He was like half Chrome half Mukuro! It was so cool though! Every single sentence in this message so far ended with an exclamation mark, including this one! LOL!**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Moscio

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Thank you to Guest-san for the review! And yes, I will take Squalo's overly kind nature into account…Hahaha I'll do my best.**

Chapter 10: Moscio

Minerva shoved her clothes and her books into the one sport bag. She hastily zipped it up and ran to her bedroom door. The wooden door creaked quietly as Minerva hopped out of her room and sprinted through the golden hallways. Cracking thunder and unbelievably heavy rain overpowered every single sound in the mansion.

She darted down the stairs as fast as she could but suddenly stopped to a halt when she saw the man with the cigar. "Where do you think you're going, Boss?" She stepped back and dropped her bag on the ground. He chuckled quietly, "I can't believe you forgot my name, Boss."

Minerva gritted her teeth, "I don't think I want to know…." Suddenly before she knew it, the man spit out his cigar and appeared right in front of her with his hand stroking softly down her cheek. Soon it was at her chin as he flexed his finger slowly and lifted her chin up, levelling it with his.

_Why can't I move?!_ The voice in Minerva's head screamed at her, _what's going on?!_

The man leaned in towards her and slowly closed his eyes as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Minerva's subconsciousness screamed at her, _WHY YOU MOVE!? MOVE YOU STUPID BODY, MOVE DAMMIT MOVE! HE JUST TOOK YOUR FIRST KISS DUDE, NICE ONE MINERVA…_

Her screaming subconsciousness soon faded away as Minerva's purple eyes faded into a deep indigo and lost its life. The man let go of her and whispered in her ear, "I'm your master and you must follow my every word. Your first order, call your two friends and tell them to bring their whole famiglias to Sontuoso Castle tomorrow because you want their help to save you. But you'll actually kill and obliterate them all, got it?"

"Yes, Moscio-sama," Minerva turned around and walked back up the golden stairs like a lifeless prototype moving doll. She walked up to her room and closed the door gently. Then she slowly ambled to her bed and pulled out her mobile phone, texting Dino and Squalo.

_**Squalo, I need help. My Dad's dead too and now my inheritance is only tomorrow at 11am in Sontuoso Castle. I can't do it but the only way for me to have my freedom is to destroy the Saggezza. So please, bring your entire famiglia and Dino's as well tomorrow and ambush them. If all fails, I become the next Saggezza boss and I'll drop out of Pace Mafia School. Worst case scenario, I'm gonna have to kill you when we're older…I'm begging you. Don't call back or they'll hear us.**_

Minerva turned off her phone and peacefully went to sleep.

* * *

Squalo heard the phone shake on his bedside table. His eyes slowly opened as he rubbed his fist on them and sat up on his bed, picking up the phone. The fact that Minerva sent him a message was enough to make his heart race with tension and worry. She wasn't the kind of person who'd text her best friend at midnight because of pure boredom.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He frantically closed the message and typed a phone number into the cell and held it to his ear. _Come on, pick up…._

"Hello?" he heard a baby's voice over the phone.

"C-can I please speak to Dino, is he there?"

"Yeah, just wait a few moments."

Squalo anxiously waited for Dino to pick up the phone. He knew, he knew that Dino would be tired but…that wasn't the time for being particularly picky with time.

"Hello? Squalo? What's going on?" Dino yawned.

"Bad news, Minerva's in trouble."

"Trouble?! What's happening?!" Dino was wide awake and carefully listening.

"Tomorrow Minerva becomes Boss and that means she'll become an enemy for both of our families. She wants us to head to Sontuoso Castle tomorrow morning, the ceremony starts at 11am. She wants us to help because she wants to be free. And besides, tomorrow is her 16th birthday, they can't take away her freedom on her _birthday_."

"So she wants _all _the Cavallone and you to be there?!" Dino frowned.

"Yeah….is the Arcobaleno gonna let you do it?" Squalo asked.

"I hope so…I don't wanna be Minerva's enemy."

"Then I suggest that you ask his permission right. Now. I'll see you tomorrow then," Squalo hung up the phone and left Dino alone with his heart humping and his head hurting.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...Today was the 2nd day of school and DUDE, I'M FREAKING TIRED ALREADY...Uuuuuhhh...I'm tired...This chapter was short because it seemed like the perfect time to end this one.**

**Please review :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A TROLL LIKE AMANO AKIRA!

Chapter 11: Attack

Dino and the Cavallone waited in the bushes with Squalo and everyone else. They hid around Sontuoso Castle, watching all the Mafioso piling into the white castle. Minerva was no where to be seen even though there were about 5000 men watching the castle closely. "She's probably already inside," Reborn whispered to Dino, "Minerva's really smart right?"

"Yeah, knowing her she probably knows we're here but she can't look for us," Dino explained. "When exactly do we attack, Reborn?" Dino asked Reborn as he peered through the leaves.

"With this many people, whoever is announcing the inheritance has to be pretty damn loud. We will wait 15 minutes after the last person we see enters the castle to make sure that everyone is there. Then we head closer to the castle and listen in to what they're saying," Reborn explained to Dino.

"Most Mafia families inherit a particular object right? And considering that the Saggezza is a pretty big mafia family, wouldn't there be something that Minerva has to have to officially prove she's the new Boss?"

"Yeah, I did a bit of research last night. Minerva inherits the Tome of Wisdom. The tome contains all the history of the Saggezza and is sort of like that super computer you have at your school."

"So we have to attack before she takes that tome….who's going to give us the signal?"

"I will," Squalo crawled across the grass with a serious look on his face.

…

Squalo sat down and leaned on the wall with his head turned at the corner of the castle. He scanned the inside of the white castle and looked at all the people with suits surrounding Minerva and a man with black curly hair. Squalo swore under his breath, sneaked up to a window and sat under the sill where no one would see him. He opened his hand to reveal a small green grenade.

"And now, I present to you….the Tome of Wisdom."

Squalo's eye snapped as it widened and he quickly stood up. The grenade was closed by his hand as Squalo clutched it tightly. He gritted his teeth together, _Minerva, sorry if this hurts you._

There was a large explosion. Squalo ran forward and dived back into the bushes waiting for the sounds of the other grenades going off and the Cavallone breaking into the castle.

They did just that.

Loud bangs filled the air as the sound of screaming people tainted the castle with fear, adding to the walls being charred bit by bit, wall by wall. The Cavallone rushed into the castle through broken walls while Dino stayed behind. Regret began to rip his heart apart, _no…wait…this wasn't supposed to happen…_

"Dino, what the hell are you waiting for? Go with Squalo and find Minerva before she gets killed by anyone," Reborn snapped him out of his thoughts.

"But….Reborn…I can't do this anymore…I can't kill these innocent people just to get to Minerva…" Dino stammered. His eyes that were on the verge of bawling glimmered in the light of the fire.

Reborn let out a deep and heavy sigh, "Dino listen to me right now. Would you rather die right here and now with a heart full of regret or go in there, rescue Minerva, get the hell out of here and keep living?" Dino stared into Reborn's black eyes as deep as a sea. He reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Squalo rushed through a large hole in the wall and darted aimlessly in the castle. Past all the running people, he saw a girl in a suit lying on the ground in the middle of the room.

Minerva.

He caught glance of her and stopped to a halt. In an instant, he quickly turned around and dashed past all the guests and to where she lay. "Minerva!" Squalo called out to her as he ran up to her. His legs dropped him to the floor in a crouching position next to her, he shook her. "Minerva! Are you alright?!"

It wasn't alright to Squalo. It simply wasn't. Minerva's eyes opened to reveal the deepest indigo he'd ever seen. Dull, dark, lifeless. The lifeless pair of eyes that belonged to his best friend. Those were the eyes he saw that day. "Are you….alive?"

There was a slash, the sound of metal. Squalo jumped back and let go of Minerva in the process, his silver eyes widening as well. He slowly stood up and watched Minerva do the same. Only that he was just traumatized, and Minerva did the worst thing someone could do.

She raised a sword against her best friend.

* * *

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAAAAIIII! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN NEARLY A WEEK WHEN I USUALLY UPDATED NEARLY EVERYDAY! I'M SO SORRY! This is what happens when school starts….So anyway guys, I hope this chapter made up for it…**

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Childhood

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Paragraphs full of italics are flashbacks that are told in the middle of a battle. Soz I just think that using FLASHBACK makes it slow….

Chapter 12: Childhood

*FLASHBACK*

Squalo jumped backwards as the silver rapier pointed closer to him. The instructor in front of him pulled his rapier back and slipped off his mask, "That's enough, Squalo. I've got nothing else to teach you."

"Eh?! But you're the best teacher of fencing there is…" Squalo removed his mask and stared at his instructor blankly.

"Squalo," he walked up to Squalo and patted his soft white hair, "You are a fencing prodigy. Maybe one day, you will teach someone the art of fencing…."

…

There was a small tap on Squalo's shoulder behind him. Squalo turned his head around to see a redhead girl with two small piggy tails on each side of her head. She had big purple eyes and a perfectly round face. "Hey," she whispered, "Squalo, I heard you're really good at fencing. Can you teach me sometime?"

*FLASHBACK END*

Minerva stood in the middle of Sontuoso Castle on the purple carpet with golden lining pointing a sword in front of her, directly at Squalo. People screamed and yelled all around them but left the two of them completely unnoticed.

"Why are you doing this, Minerva?! We're here to save you!" Squalo shouted at her, his voice overpowered the crackling of the fire. A sweat drop trailed along his face down from his head. Breathing heavily, teeth gritted, enraged. Who knew what she was thinking. At least, Squalo didn't know at all.

A wall of fire suddenly flared up between Squalo and Minerva as the heat came gushing at him. Squalo heard footsteps in front of him and jerked his head up. The sharp edge of a sword came closer to him when Minerva leaped up over the fire and came darting towards him.

In an instant, Squalo leaped to the side and rolled over. Minerva landed on her feet and straightened up, glaring at him with icy eyes. Her deep purple and lifeless eyes and his cynical grey eyes looked deeply into each other for what felt like minutes.

* * *

"_How many times are you going to try? You can't beat me," Squalo proudly announced in front of Minerva who was on the ground on her knees. Her red hair fell in front of her face and she was covered in cuts. Squalo looked at her raise her head and look at him with awe, "That was so cool! No wonder why there's no one out there who can teach you anymore! It's because you're so good at fencing!"_

"_You mean, too good for anybody?" Squalo raised his eyebrow at her. She nodded without hesitation._

* * *

Minerva dashed towards Squalo with incredible speed. The steel sword glimmered in the firelight in front of Minerva's expressionless face and cold eyes. Squalo raised his arms in defence. _I don't want to hurt her_, Squalo's voice echoed in his mind, _no..I just can't._ Squalo roared in pain as Minerva pierced the sword along his arm. Blood trailed along with the blade and then flew to the side as the sword came out of his skin.

His arms dropped to his sides. Burning and searing pain soared all the way through them, he had no will to move them. Not only that, the extraordinary heat made his arms sweat. Drops of sweat trailed down his arms. The sweat mixed with his blood, along with the salt in it. Squalo gritted his teeth tightly.

Again, Minerva raised the sword. She gripped on to the golden hilt with her sweated and slippery hands. Her legs quickly stepped her forward as she pushed the sword straight towards Squalo.

_Dammit Squalo move!_ His subconsciousness roared at him. The sword came closer and closer. _MOVE!_

Squalo leaped forward towards Minerva and reached for the sword. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of blood dripping off the sword of Squalo's hand. The blade dug into his skin of his hand sending drops of blood trickling down the steel. His hand pushed it forward and slowly to the side.

Further and further, the blade dug into his skin, searing through his skin and hurling spears of pain up Squalo's hand. Squalo snatched the sword straight from Minerva's hands and threw it backwards while he raised his fist. He heard from the edge of his ear the sword thud softly on the burning ground as the blade skid across the burnt tiles.

His gaze pinned into Minerva lifeless pair of eyes. Squalo threw his fist forward in front of him. Minerva's face snapped and turned instantly to the right. The punch sent her falling to the ground.

The white-hot burning on the tiles fried the carpet into ash black. There Minerva lay with her eyes open, unmoving, as thought she was nothing but a puppet. Squalo slowly walked over to her, his arms burning with pain. To his surprise, Minerva didn't move at all. Just like her eyes, she was completely lifeless. No, she had a life. But where was it?

Squalo fell to his knees and lay his hands on the burning floor despite of the red hot burning of it. He had trapped Minerva on the ground with his own body. His arm drifted towards Minerva and he grabbed her collar and lifted her shoulders up from the ground. Squalo gritted his teeth before he raised his fist again.

He heard a pound.

* * *

**The last bit sounded pretty wrong...I couldn't think of anything else though. I'M SORRY! \O_O/**

**OMG it's been nearly a week again….Guuuh….I've got exams coming up in two weeks..nearly one now…I haven't even started studying for maths and science…I am going to die…**

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Purple Checkers

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I can't draw that many bishies….

Chapter 13: Purple Checkers

Squalo fell to his knees and lay his hands on the burning floor despite of the red hot burning of it. He had trapped Minerva on the ground with his own body. His arm drifted towards Minerva and he grabbed her collar and lifted her shoulders up from the ground. Squalo gritted his teeth before he raised his fist again.

He heard a pound.

Nothing happened.

Squalo glared at Minerva while panting, his chest and shoulders moving in the same pattern over and over as opposed to Minerva, a next to lifeless body. Inside her eyes, Squalo so his own reflection as though he was looking at a mirror. But suddenly he caught a glimpse of someone else. A man with black curly hair.

"Are you possessed….?" Squalo shook her shoulders. "Voi…snap out of it…" he was starting to lose his breath. His breathing became heavier and heavier. Soon everything faded, everything turned white and all the sound was gone. There was a buzzing in his head that halted to a stop as soon as he closed his eyes. The white turned into black and in a single moment everything cooled down. Squalo cherished that one moment.

* * *

"What is it you want?! Huh?!" Minerva's voice grew louder and louder while Squalo slowly opened his eyes. There was a searing pain in Squalo's arms. He could feel the sweat dripping down the palms of his hand plus the itching of something tied around his wrists. He couldn't see anything…but he could hear everything.

"Superbi Squalo, I know you're awake," he heard a man's voice from behind him. Metal pillars rose from the purple and black checker tiles and enclosed Squalo in a cage. The ropes that enclosed his wrists snapped and withered away to nothingness. "Stand up," Squalo heard the man order him. He did as he was told.

Suddenly his eyes widened to the sight of the cage around him. Beyond the metal poles was Minerva's arms tied up with chains that held on to nothing. Facing her was the man he saw in her eyes moments before, the man with the cigar whom he implied was the one possessing Minerva.

"Let Minerva go!" Squalo demanded.

Minerva snapped and turned to face him, "Squalo?! What's going on?!"

"I brought him here," the man answered for him. "Now, all I need is the 10th Cavallone Boss candidate. Then the next step in my plan shall proceed."

"Stop this now, Moscio!" Minerva struggled to break out of the chains. The chains, red from blood, clacked together in her futile effort to escape.

"No can do, Minerva," Moscio chuckled as he walked over to her and flexed his finger and lifted her chin up slightly.

"Voii! Stay away from her!" Squalo yelled. Moscio laughed. "Voii! What's so funny?!"

"Nothing," Moscio mocked, "It's just that seeing you worry over her so much makes me laugh. And you're not even in a relationship. You two would be perfect you know that?" Despite Squalo's hate for Moscio, he gritted his teeth, looked away and blushed.

* * *

"Reborn, I'm going in!" Dino stood up from the bushes.

"Dino you can't, it wasn't part of the plan," Reborn protested.

"I'm tired of waiting, he's taking way too long," Dino dropped his vest and sprinted into the burning castle.

He heard the crackling of the fire burning the castle to ashes, _I'll find you two! I won't let you guys down ever again…_His feet kept slipping below him on the ashy ground. Though every time he fell, he got back up again. Step by step, foot by foot and slip by slip he looked for them. Small sparks of fire clung on to his clothes and on his skin. They burnt him little by little. It hurt.

"SQUALO! MINERVA!" Dino called out over and over as he ran.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're in here, wherever the hell we are," Minerva continued to struggle.

"Simple, to take over the Vongola Famiglia," Moscio answered bluntly, almost too bluntly.

"Just the simple 'I-Want-to-Take-Over-the-Strongest' plan?! I thought you were smarter than that," Minerva growled at him.

"But unlike other people who build an army with only one Famiglia, I plan on taking over two and maybe even three," Moscio said.

"Say what now?!" everyone heard Dino's voice. Everyone present looked at Dino standing up in a giant looking bird cage. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But let Minerva and Squalo go!"

"Dino?!" Minerva's eyes widened. She turned back to Moscio, "And which two families are they huh?!"

"Saggezza and Cavallone. I reckon I'd be able to take the Vongola down with these two families."

Squalo couldn't help but smirk, "That's not gonna happen. Wanna know why?"

"Hm?" Moscio turned to Squalo who was still in the cage.

"We've got the strongest Arcobaleno on our side. You can't win."

* * *

Reborn waited outside Sontuoso Castle. _Dino, I'm counting on you. Get your friends out of there…_

* * *

**YES! I FOUND TIME TO WRITE! So if you read the message I put up about a week ago, I wouldn't have had time to write this chapter. Though, it's not as pressurising as we first thought. So therefore, I've still got a bit of time to write this fanfic. See guys! I haven't forgotten! :D**

**Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Possession

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I would have enough money to attend a GazettE concert T_T

**Thank you xXBloodyIllusionXx for the review!**

Chapter 14: Possession

"We've got the strongest Arcobaleno on our side, you can't win," Squalo held on to the metal bars smirking.

"Is that so?" Moscio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dino's old man called him. He'll get here and he'll save us."

"Then I should probably hurry up and take care of him." Suddenly Moscio disappeared leaving Squalo, Minerva and Dino alone.

* * *

Squalo (being controlled by Moscio) rolled over on the black ash carpet and sat up. His eyes now completely grey and lifeless, looked all around the castle that wasn't quite burning anymore. _The Cavallone had put out all the fire and now looking for the kids_, he thought. He walked over to Minerva as she opened her dull amethyst eyes and helped her to her feet. "We'll go find the Arcobaleno, he should be outside," 'Squalo' said. They turned around and saw 'Dino' walking towards him, his eyes now a smoked topaz colour and not the jet nut he had for his whole life.

* * *

Reborn turned to Romario, "Romario, it's best if you get out of here. I'll stay back and wait for Dino and the others."

"But Reborn-san…" he protested.

"It's alright. They'll be just fine." Romario nodded and then left with the other men. Reborn turned around again to the charred castle, waiting for the sound of footsteps.

* * *

"Now what…?" blood dripped down the rusted chains tied around Minerva's wrists.

"We get out of here right? That's what we always do," Dino said from inside the giant bird cage.

"We can't, Dino. We just can't," Minerva rejected the idea. "We're in a _mind _world, it's gonna take ages to figure out how to get out of a _mind_ world."

"And since we're trapped in here that means…." Squalo suddenly stopped.

"Means what?" Dino asked.

"He….took control of our bodies…."

"WHAT?!" Dino and Minerva both looked at him.

* * *

'Squalo' limped outside the castle with his arm around 'Dino's' shoulder as they both walked towards Reborn. "Where's Minerva?" Reborn asked.

'Dino' closed his eyes and shook his head, "We found her but…" he opened his eyes again.

Squalo continued for him, "She was killed in all that fire. We couldn't save her in time…"

Meanwhile, 'Minerva' followed the castle walls and crouched down, listening to Reborn, 'Dino' and 'Squalo'. Her hand tightened around the hilt of the sword as she continued forward towards Reborn while raising the sword above her head.

"And today was her 16th birthday…" 'Squalo' closed his eyes shut.

"I don't see how that's relevant to this situation but anyway…" Reborn spun around and raised his hand. There was a clang of metal. In front of him, Reborn held a small green sword, blocking 'Minerva's' attack. "I see," Reborn frowned, "you've been possessed." 'Minerva' jumped back and smirked. "Don't think you can fool me," Reborn said, "you're possessed, all three of you. You gave them such lifeless eyes didn't you, Moscio?" Leon glowed and transformed into a green gun.

He pointed the gun in front of him and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Minerva screamed and both Dino and Squalo looked at her. "Minerva what's wrong?!"

"This pain…I just got shot…" Minerva bit her lip.

"But shouldn't Reborn be the only one with a gun? Does he not know that we're posse- OW!" Dino dropped to his knees and held on to his shoulder.

* * *

'Dino' held on to his shoulder with his teeth gritted, "Reborn it's me! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You're not Dino," Reborn began, "you're Moscio of the Saggezza. Do you honestly have any idea how ugly and dull the brown of those eyes are?"

'Squalo' stepped forward and then tossed a rock into the air. He caught it again and then chucked it straight at Reborn, "My eyes haven't changed!"

"Maybe not your eye colour but your face expression, definitely. Where did that 'Voi' of yours go?" Reborn leaped to the side holding on to his fedora.

"You can't hurt us," 'Dino' walked towards Reborn with the wound on his shoulder rapidly healing. "All the damage we take is actually inflicted on the real ones who are in Minerva's mind."

"I know, but you take damage as well. Also since you have to suffer the pain all three of them feel, enough agony will make you lose your grip on their bodies."

'Minerva' laughed, "So you're willing to put them through so much pain?"

"They'll understand," Reborn pointed his gun at Minerva again.

* * *

Squalo walked around in circles, his shoes clacking on the purple and black tiles. "How do we get o-"

"-GAH!" Minerva screamed again.

"She just got shot again didn't she…" Dino buried his face in his hands.

"I can't comprehend why Reborn would be shooting us…" Squalo scratched his head.

"Wait, since Moscio was the only one who wasn't in a cage, what if we broke out of these cages and got our bodies back?" Minerva suggested.

"What about you?" Squalo stopped and looked at her.

"I'll find a way to get out. Don't worry," Minerva managed to pull off a sweet smile.

* * *

"You actually shot them…?!" 'Minerva' was on her knees on the ground holding the sword by her side. Blood soaked her stomach but little by little it healed.

"I told you didn't I?" Reborn pulled his fedora down and shadowed his eyes. "Surely they would've figured it out by now that all they have to do is break out of whatever restraints you put on them and they'll take their bodies back."

"Maybe," 'Squalo' chuckled, "but can they break out of cages _and _get Minerva out at the same time?"

'Dino' continued, "The moment they step out of their cages they are able to take their bodies back. However…" 'Dino' slumped his shoulders and then let his head fall. He began to chuckle. Louder…and louder…

* * *

**It's 8:45 in the morning and I'm supposed to be studying for tomorrow…no more like for this week T_T Pupil Free Day~ God dammit tomorrow is science and Japanese exam. Sooo….force…MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! That was terrible….**

**Pierrot is cool though so far I only have Creature….Aiji~! XD**

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Get Out

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Thank you xXBloodyIllusionXx for the review again! You like the GazettE too?! :D Sorry, I've got a really really bad habit of cliff hangers. Hehe. Good luck to you too with your homework! –thumbsup-**

Chapter 15: Get Out

'Dino' continued, "The moment they step out of their cages they are able to take their bodies back. However…" 'Dino' slumped his shoulders and then let his head fall. He began to chuckle. Louder…and louder…Suddenly his head jerked up and he began to laugh insanely. Then it quietened down and he turned to Reborn. "After they break out of the cages there's a heavy battle between them and their darker selves."

"Darker selves? Like demons inside them or something?" Reborn frowned.

"Not exactly," 'Minerva' chuckled, "It's just the part of them that _doesn't care_."

"I don't get it."

"Let's take you for an example. Right now, you're worried about the real Dino, Squalo and Minerva right? If right now I took over your body and you quickly got out of your cage, you would face yourself. That side of yourself is somewhat stronger than you because it doesn't care what happens to you or the others," 'Squalo' explained.

* * *

Squalo continuously kicked the cage with his all his rage, "GOD DAMMIT IT'S NOT BUDGING!"

"No scratches at all…?" Dino stared at him through his cage.

"If this is a mind world, shouldn't Minerva be able to create things of her own will…?" Squalo suddenly stopped.

"Really?!" Dino looked at Minerva.

"It should work…I haven't tried yet and I don't know how to do it," Minerva frowned.

Dino thought about it for a moment, "What if you just made doors on your cage and then wouldn't we be out of here?"

* * *

'Dino' dived towards Reborn and he jumped up, spinning himself and kicking 'Dino' in the face. 'Dino' lost his balance and rolled on the ground as 'Minerva' raised the sword. "You really are terrible at using the sword, aren't you?" Reborn held on to his fedora while Leon crawled on to his round hand. Leon transformed and then Reborn pointed the gun at 'Minerva'.

His finger pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang as 'Squalo' fell to the ground with a cocky smirk on his face. He held on to his stomach and breathed heavily, "You may have forgotten, but Minerva is still my boss. I have to protect her."

Reborn didn't waver, "And you don't even realise how stupid that method i-"

"GUH!" everyone turned around to see 'Dino' on his knees with his fingers through his hair. "Bastard!" 'Dino' growled through his tightly gritted teeth. "How did you get out?!"

A smirk came across Reborn's face, "They got out huh?"

* * *

Moscio sat on the wooden chair with his legs half crossed and leaned his elbow on the rest while twiddling his second and middle fingers. Dino appeared out of no where and fell on the green tiles. "Ah, you broke out?" Moscio stood up from the chair.

Dino stood up and immediately frowned, "Give me back my body."

"I'm not the one you're getting your body back from," Moscio snickered and stepped to one side. He raised one knee as though he was in the middle of a leap and suddenly he disappeared, leaving behind an echo of words. "It's your time to shine, Dino."

* * *

Squalo found himself lying on dirt in the middle of the forest. He sat up and looked up at the grey and cloudy sky, "Is this…my mind world?" He heard something fall, but then it was too late. Moscio fell from the sky and pinned him down on the ground with a sword. "What the?!" Above, Moscio toward over Squalo and then walked away, "Your time has come, Squalo."

* * *

The stench of dried blood on rusted chains tainted the atmosphere. Crimson red ran from Minerva's wrists down her arms and dripped on to the royal purple tile below her. No where did she see Moscio, nor did she hear his footsteps. Suddenly there was clacking on the ground. No, it wasn't loud, it wasn't men's shoes. It was the clacking of school shoes.

"My my Minerva, been a while hasn't it?" a young woman walked out of the jet black darkness and into the dim purple light. Her wavy red hair fell in front of the sides of her face, framing the wide smirk on the woman's face. Unbuttoned and tied shirt, the messy hair and the wild eyes made Minerva recognise her. The woman let go of her hip then walked closer towards Minerva.

"Who are you?" it felt like there was something in Minerva's throat.

"Don't play dumb, you remember me," the woman grasped Minerva's neck but didn't squeeze. But Minerva knew very well that one idiot ass move and she'd tighten her grip.

"You're me aren't you? You look like me just like that time…"

"Ding," the woman clicked her tongue. "It was that time that I first came out. I should probably thank those nerdy freaks for letting me out. It was fun, ramming through all those guys and climbing up that rusty metal ladder like a desperate tiger."

* * *

Reborn watched the three teenagers on the ground struggling. He knew exactly what was going on. What was it again? He watched them fight the sides of them that 'didn't care'. Besides the three of them groaning and panting, there was absolute silence at the ruins of Sontuoso Castle.

* * *

Dino spun around and his blonde hair followed his motion. Behind him there was…him. The exact same guy. Though, they were different. "'Sup Dino," it folded his arms.

"Do I have to fight you or something?" Dino frowned.

"100% on target, Useless Dino. That's right, we're fighting to see who takes over the body."

"But you're me! You should understand my feelings!"

"That has nothing to do with it," 'Dino' clicked his tongue and waved his finger around, "Tell anyone that and I won't spare you. I'm not you. I'm someone else," a tornado of shadows surrounded him and then the blackness withered away. Dino's eyes widened and he took a step back. Right in front of him was _that_ guy.

Morte.

* * *

There was a loud clang as a sword twirled and flew up into the air. It fell back down and stabbed the ground. Squalo raised his sword again and prepared to slice his other self in half. The sword came in contact with the other Squalo's hip and then…

Bang.

His sight suddenly flashed into white and everything withered away into nothingness.

Squalo's eyelids flew open and the world around him was blurry. There was a small shadow above him and he heard a baby's voice, "Welcome back, Squalo."

* * *

**I cannot judge whether or not this is a cliff hanger…-sigh- I reckon I've studied enough for tomorrow….**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Not Me

Owl, Horse, Shark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Colonello and Lal would've kissed AAAGGEESSS ago. BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE IT'S CANON! IT'S CANON PEOPLE! IT'S CANOOOOOOOOOON! –fangirlrage-

Chapter 16: Not Me

"How did you get in here?!" Dino faced Morte who stood in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"I'm one of those people who you see once and already my image is burnt into the memory," Morte flicked a few strands of hair out of his astonishingly blue eyes. "What's wrong Cavallone? Don't you want revenge for me shooting the first two friends you've ever had?"

Dino gritted his teeth and clenched his fist hard until his fingernails dug into his skin and blood trickled down his palm. Morte watched brown dust rapidly gather in Dino's hand forming into a whip. He raised his eyebrow at Dino, "A whip? Can a useless twat like you even use such a weapon?"

"It doesn't matter if I can or not!" Dino bluffed as he darted towards Morte.

* * *

"I'm back huh?" Squalo slowly sat up and looked at Reborn. Reborn nodded and then Squalo asked, "Are Dino and Minerva back yet?"

"Nope," Reborn shook his head and then turned to Minerva and Dino lying on the ground unmoving.

* * *

"I'm sure you've realised by now," Dark Minerva's grip on Minerva's neck didn't waver, "that I'm here to take over your body, permanently."

"Then kill me. Do it, I dare you," Minerva put on a courageous face, yet her voice stuttered. Dark Minerva hesitated. She let go of her neck and then took a few steps back, her shoes clacking on the purple and black tiles. Dark Minerva opened her hand and then summoned a sword to her hand. She positioned it down to her side, ran forward and then slashed upwards…

* * *

The whip snapped his face as he fell to the ground and rolled to the side. But who got hit? Was it Morte or Dino?

Of course it was Useless Dino…

Morte watched Dino scramble up to his feet laughing loudly, "How pathetic! And you're the only candidate to Boss?!"

"Shut it…." Dino didn't bother picking up the whip and he reached his arm forward. Suddenly, the wooden floor beneath Morte shattered into chunks of wood.

"Have you noticed that I haven't had my turn yet, Cavallone?" Morte disappeared and then Dino's gut twitched. He spun around to see Morte right behind him with the black gun pointing at his head point blank. "That's just too bad, Cavallone," Morte smirked and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The rusted chains clattered together as Minerva fell on her side. Her wrists still tied by the chains kept on bleeding. Dark Minerva towered over her with the sword by her side. She looked down at Minerva's body on the ground with a pool of dark red spreading across the purple and black tiles. "Even though I'm technically you, you didn't know me long enough to realise that I don't care about anything. Not even you."

"But unfortunately," there was a voice behind her as Dark Minerva spun around, "you don't know _me _well enough to know that I don't do dares without a trick up my sleeve." In the darkness she could see the corner of a green skirt and a bloodied fist clenched.

* * *

Morte towered over Dino's body lying on the ground. The round wound on his forehead spilled fresh, crimson blood as it stained the green rug. "I guess that means I get your body now."

"No it doesn't," Morte looked down at Dino panting as his blood was slowly sucked back into the bullet wound. "You're not me at all, you're not even the part of me that _doesn't care_."

"That's impossi-"

Dino interrupted him, "Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't be here…" the small hole in his head finally closed. For a second everything became blurry, then Dino's sight faded into white. Morte's voice trailed behind, "That's right…you're too kind of a person to not care about anything."

* * *

"Hey he's back!" Squalo shouted to Reborn.

"No kidding Squalo, I'm not dumb," Reborn walked over to Dino lying on the ground and leaped on his chest. "Hey Dino WAKE UP ALREADY!" Reborn sent a strong kick on the side of Dino chin and suddenly he rolled on the ground, "OWW!"

Squalo watched Dino sit up with a jolt and Reborn shouting at him, "What took you so long, Useless Dino?!"

"REBORN WAIT!" Dino shouted and raised his hand up in front of him.

"What?"

"Is Minerva back yet….?"

"Yes Dino she's back s-"

"Really!?" Dino's eyes lightened up until Reborn hit him in the face again.

"NO SHE'S NOT, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC."

* * *

"I can hear her friends shouting right now, how noisy…" Dark Minerva ran her fingers through her bright red hair.

"I don't need you to tell me that," the person in the darkness didn't move. "Nor do I need you taking my body,"

Dark Minerva raised her eyebrow, "Now that I think about it…" she turned around to look at Minerva 'dead' on the floor, "by now I should've waken up."

Suddenly the figure disappeared and found itself right in front of Dark Minerva. "That's because I'm still alive," Minerva kept an indifferent expression and jumped up with a spin. Before she knew it, Dark Minerva was flown backwards by a kick. Minerva's eyebrow twitched as out of the ground came a black bird cage. There was the loud clang of metal as the door immediately shut itself and a large lock enclosed Dark Minerva inside. "This is my body, I do what I want with it."

Everything around her shone into pure white.

* * *

"REBORN STOP HITTING ME! OWW!" she heard Dino's voice echo louder and louder.

She heard Squalo's voice as well, "VOOII! DINO YOU'RE SO STUPI-"

"MINERVA!" Dino's voice made her eyes snap wide open. Dino and Squalo looked down at her with concerned looks on their faces. She stared into their eyes for a moment until…"MINERVA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Dino suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Y..yeah I'm fine…"

"Give her some space…Dino…" Squalo sighed and then smiled at Minerva, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Just because you couldn't get to her first," Dino didn't let go but looked at Squalo, poking his tongue at him.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Squalo shouted at Dino.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" they both suddenly fell backwards on to the ground as Reborn landed softly on the ground on both of his feet. Minerva looked at all of them blankly. Then Reborn pulled out a pink box from his jacket and then handed it over to Minerva, "This is for you."

Squalo and Dino sat up and watched her gently pull the magenta ribbon out of the perfect knots. She gently placed the box and the ribbon on the ground and then gently opened the box with two hands. At the sight of the contents, Minerva's eyes widened and thick tears started gathering in her eyes. The lid dropped out of her hands as she began sobbing with happiness, wiping the tears with her sleeve.

Inside the lid was a pile were memories on a special paper called photos. Under the photos were unforgettable captions:

**HAPPY 16****TH**** BIRTHDAY, FROM EVERYONE.**

**SIGNOR FESSO BEING THE USUAL BASTARD HE IS…**

**HERE'S YOU WHEN YOU PUNCHED DINO! LOL I ACTUALLY HAD A PHOTO OF THIS.**

**WE KNEW YOU WERE IN THE OLD BALLROOM THE WHOLE TIME! HEHEHE.**

**BTW ONE OF THE LEGS ON YOUR CHAIR ARE BROKEN. SIGNOR FESSO STOOD ON IT A FEW MONTHS AGO WHEN YOU WERE ABSENT.**

…

Minerva nervously stood outside the wooden classroom door, clutching on to the door knob with her sweaty palm. Finally, she turned the knob, opened the door and then walked into the classroom…

-OWL, HORSE, SHARK! END-

* * *

**GOMENASAIIIII! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A WEEK! **（￣ロ￣；）

**Yep…it's over…Owl, Horse, Shark! is over. This is my best story yet…Well, it's not **_**really**_**over. I'll be starting a sequel in 'I Don't Know When but I Promise I Will'. I have waaaay too many fanfic ideas… (****）****︵**

**BTW MY EXAMS ARE OVER! Except for piano…Noooo! So much pressure! Yes even though right know… -checkstime- it is 12:23pm on a Tuesday. I should be at school. But today I'm sick so…**

**I want to pre-order the GazettE DECADE book except I think it's only in Japan and also it costs 5000 yen and also to enter the lotto for 50 able-to-win GazettE signed posters which there's 99% chance I can't get because it's $50AUD and I'm still a kid! Real depressed right now… **(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**Also, just a quick plan of the sequel so far: It is set approximately 3 months after the 2****nd**** chapter. Does that ring a bell?**

**HERE'S TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING 'TIL THE END AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED AND PEOPLE WHO ADDED TO THEIR ALERTS AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **(ﾉ ｡◕ ▽ ◕｡)ﾉ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡

**Please review! **(づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
